paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The greatest love: ChaseXSkye pups
These pups are created by Aurychase but are of USS HERO after realizing that Skye has always been and always will be his true love, which has proposed to start all over again, as it was destiny. Chase after time took the opportunity to ask for her and she accepted with joy and enthusiasm. once shortly after by their love they were born two puppies: Arion and Bridgette. * Arion: Arion is very similar to his father. He is tall and muscular. He has a crest on the head, floppy right ear and the left toe. the muzzle, chest, belly, the underside of the tail and 4 socks are beige. the rest of the body is brown. stains chest and muzzle are separated. ears are orange and the crest is light beige / cream mixture. the eyes are brown as the nose * Bridgette: Bridgette is also very similar to the father and very high. she has a tuft on her head as Skye and the ears are pointed. the tail is as Skye. the muzzle, chest, belly, tail and 4 socks are cream-colored. She has spots around the eyes cream / light beige mix. the rest of the fur is gold. her nose is brown. the left eye is pink (as the mum) and the right is brown (as the dad) * Arion: Arion has a personality awake and attentive. He is brave and tenacious as the father. He is also very generous, sweet and a little bit hyperactive as his sister. He is adventurous he has a great sense of leadership. He cares about his sister with whom he has a strong bond. he is ready to sacrifice himself for a good cause. * Bridgette: she is kind and gentle, but has a strong character. She is perhaps stronger than her brother. She is very clever and careful as the mother as the father. She is very curious and playful and she loves to explore. She has much courage as her brother. soon.. * Arion: he want become a water-pup as Zuma Equipment: soon.. Vehicle: soon.. * Bridgette: she want become a snow-pup as Everest Equipment: soon Vehicle: soon * Arion: young: Andrea Oldani (Arion: Inazuma Eleven) voice adult: Andrea Oldani (Arion: Inazuma Eleven) voice * Bridgette: young: Deborah Morese (Serena: Pokemon XY) voice adult: Deborah Morese (Serena: Pokemon XY) voice * Arion name was taken from Inazuma Eleven * Bridgette's name was taken from Total Drama * the original name of Arion was Lucky * the original name of Bridgette was Kate * Arion is a puppy quite considerate and good at medical help. Marshall proposed to him to become his trainee, but Arion refused because since he was a little pup he knew what he wanted to do the future * Arion and Bridgette are saints at the same time, but they are not twins, unfortunately fact Skye has had a lot of painful childbirth soon more... Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Skye's Family Category:Characters by Aurychase Category:Coockapoo Category:Coockapoos Category:Next Generation Category:Second generation Category:Future generation Category:Future Generation Category:Future gen Category:Future Gen Category:Puppies Category:Animals Category:Fanon Pups Category:Chase's Family Category:German Shepherds Category:German Shepard Category:Male Category:Female Category:Baby puppies